Contos de Fodas
by Turma do Luluzinho
Summary: Sabe aqueles contos lindos que tua mãe contava quando você era jovem, antes de você dormir? Pois é. Imagine a versão laxativa dos mesmos, centrada em HP


**Fic Original: **Contos de Fadas.

**Ficwriter **(Ou algo assim)**: **luxuria black CULLEN '

**Ripagem feita por: **Azazel, Beliel, Lilith e Lúcifer.

**Bronca de Neve**

Quem não gosta do natal? **(Azazel: EU, TIA! o/) (Lilith: Época em que mais pessoas perdem a virgindade, adoro!) ****(Beliel: Rá! Milhões de pessoas pelo mundo afora né, mas vamos restringir a todos os meus irmãos e irmãs condenados a isso, do primeiro ao novo circulo...)**

Presentes, família e amigos reunidos, o frio, uma lareira quentinha. Um abraço de saudade, um beijo de felicidade, um sorriso de solidariedade. **(Lúcifer: Uma falta de originalidade) (Azazel: Uma escopeta, por caridade.) (Beliel: Uma granada, por piedade.) **Ah, o natal! A única época do ano em que inimigos dão as mãos e festejam juntos. **(Lúcifer: G-ZUZ, DESCE AQUI E ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO!)**

O vermelho, o branco. **(Lúcifer: É rosa, filha) **A mistura do amor com a paz. Dos anjos com os demônios. Exagerei? Acho que não. **(Lúcifer: Filha, se você que é a narradora e não sabe, como eu, um poderoso e vitaminado anjo caído poderei saber?) (Azazel: Sabe, isso tudo me deixou enjoado.) (Lilith: Imaginei anjos e demônios cantando "Noite feliz"... Ergh... Não!)**

Essa história é um pouco diferente da original. **(Beliel: DûÛûûÛhhhhh, não é por isso que ela é uma... FIC? O.õ)** Dessa vez a **princesa** não é nada inocente e nada doce. **(Lúcifer: Se o dote for bom, qualquer baranga se ajeita.) **Essa é **Vírginia Weasley**, nossa princesa da vez. **(Lilith: A garota mais rodada de Hogwarts.)** E diferente do **príncipe** encantado da branca de neve, **Draco Malfoy** não está a procura de uma donzela. **(Lúcifer: Harry, meu chuchu, dá um pulinho e alguma coisa a mais aqui!) (Lilith: AH NÃO, DracoXGina?! Eu não mereço.)**

**x.x.x.x**

-Eu já sei em quem vou pregar a peça desse ano. – escutou. **(Azazel: Ó, Satã! Quem terá sido?)** Com pressa Draco se escondeu atrás da pilastra e continuou escutando a conversa. **(Lilith: Draco, de príncipe da sonserina a Stalker, quase sinto vontade de chorar.)**

-Quem? **(Azazel: EU, O CHAPOLIM COLORADOOOOW!)**

-A Weasley. – a menina soltou uma risada fina e escandalosa, sendo seguida da outra. **(Lilith: Realmente, Weasley é um sobrenome muito engraçado.)** – Fiquei sabendo que ela adora uma maça. **(Lúcifer: E quem resiste a uma boa e velha arma medieval?) (Azazel: Prefiro escopetas.) (Lilith: Correntes e chicotes pra mim, por favor.) **– riu novamente. Draco revirou os olhos. **(Beliel: nós não fizemos isso nas filmagens do Exorcista? O.õ)**

-Não entendi. **(Beliel: Nem eu... Por quê estou fazendo isso, óhhh Labaredas?)**

-Idiota! Vou dar uma maça enfeitiçada **(Azazel: Uia! Arma Mágica?)** para ela. Eu vi isso em algum lugar. **(Lilith: No beco diagonal, talvez? Lá está cheio de coisas enfeitiçadas.)**

-Não é daquela história trouxa. **(Beliel: Houve uma tentativa de trocadilho aqui? EU JURO! O.õ Nahhhh, Ledo Engano \0/)**

-Ah, sim. Como é o nome. Branca da Trevas? **(Lúcifer: CALA A BOCA, MAGDA!) (Azazel: Maça enfeitiçada? Acho que ta mais pra algum conto de Tolkien e talz.) **– Draco revirou os olhos. **(Lúcifer: Filho, é a segunda vez em meia página. Tá com convulsão? O vibrador entrou em curto?) **Até ele sabia o nome da história. **(Azazel: Olha, eu não queria ser chato, mas... Acho que não é esse o nome.) (Lilith: CLARO! Draco, membro de uma familia sangue-puro que odeia trouxas, conhece todos os contos dos irmãos Grimm. FAIL!) **- Bom, sei lá, mas, agora ela vai ver com quem ela esta encarando. **(Azazel: Ela ou esta?)** Onde já se viu? Colocar chiclete no meu cabelo. **(Lilith: Estamos em Hogwarts ou no pré-primário?)**

-Ye! **(Lúcifer: YE. Que interjeição é essa?) ****(Beliel: Ye Olde Bordel, OH Tinhoso.) **E o que vai acontecer com ela?

-Ela vai dormir um pouquinho. – riu. – E só vai acordar com algo que for proibido.

-Como assim? **(Lúcifer: Um beijo? Uma placa "proibido estacionar"? O Faustão de sunga?) (Azazel: Escrever uma fic dessas? Deve ser proibido, né?)**

-Sei lá! Tava escrito isso no livro.

_Então que dizer que a Weasley vai se ferrar?_ Pensou Draco. **(Lilith: Um Draco cannon consideraria isso algo bom e se ofereceria pra ajudar...)**

**x.x.x.x**

Ela desceu as escadas correndo. **(Lilith: Péssimo exemplo para as crianças. *tosse*)** Estava morrendo de fome, não havia jantado!

Seu irmão e amigos foram passar o natal em casa. Havia dado a desculpa de que queria ficar para aproveitar e estudar, mas queria era mesmo ficar sozinha. **(Lilith: EEEMO, Gina descobriu que o Harry tem um caso com o Rony e não consegue aceitar.) (Beliel: OH COITADA!)**

Ao virar o corredor uma coruja veio em sua direção. **(Lilith: Acerta, acerta!)** O animal **(Lúcifer: A Gina ou a Coruja?) **parou em sua frente e jogou-lhe uma pequena caixinha. **(Lilith: Boa coruja, espero que tenha acertado na cara!)** Confusa, Virginia a abriu e viu... **(Lilith: UM VIBRADOR NOVINHO!)** **(Beliel: Era a Virgínia Wolf?!)**

-Uma maça? – falou com uma careta. **(Lilith: Eu também ficaria decepcionada.) ****(Beliel: A maldita coruja (oh animal) conseguiu voar a uma longa distância carregando uma pequena caixinha, com uma maça dentro... O.o 6 mio ladróóón..)**

Quem diabos lhe daria uma maça de natal? Quer dizer? Alô-ôu! **(Azazel: Quem fala?)** Uma maça?Pra que? Poderia pegar uma na cozinha, não precisava ganhar uma. **(Azazel: Cozinha não, beesha. ARSENAL.) (Lilith: Dumbledore tem uns lugares estranhos pra guardar as armas do castelo...)**

Deu de ombros e levou à maça a boca. **(Lúcifer: NOM FILHA, NÃO É PRA POR NA BOCA!!! CARALHO, QUE CISMA!!) (Azazel: Depois quebra dois molares e nem sabe porquê. E nem venha me amaldiçoar. A escolha foi sua.) (Lilith: acho que ela ainda não percebeu que NÃO é um vibrador.)**

-Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você. – foi interrompida. **(Azazel: AH! Enfim alguém com um bom senso.)**

A ruiva levantou os olhos e encarou a pessoa.** (Lilith: Não sei o que me choca mais, a Gina ter se abaixado pra comer a maça ou ela ter levantado SÓ os olhos.)**

-Malfoy? **(Azazel: Esquece. É o maluco.)**

-Weasley. **(Lilith: Lilith!) (Beliel: Harry?!)**

-O que você disse? **(Lúcifer: Weasley, surda) (Azazel: A Praça é Nossa feelings.) **

-Que eu não faria isso se fosse você. – repetiu. **(Lilith: Sejamos sinceros, Draco, faria sim. Traidora do sangue, lembra?)**

-Mas como você não é, eu posso comê-la. – falou levando a maça a boca. **(Lúcifer: Pai nosso que estais nos céus... Malfoy, faça um favor e diga que não vai comer a pia da cozinha) (Azazel: *vira para Lúcifer* BLÁSFEMO! *Vira para a fic* Ui! Já vai comer? Nem um jantarzinho antes?) (Lilith: A garota está com tanta fome que come maças... Os elfos de Hogwarts se rebelaram foi?)**

-Não! **(Lúcifer: Veado) (Azazel: Não mesmo. Se ela não fizesse isso, a fic acabava aqui.) **– andou alguns passos apressados em direção a menina. **(Azazel: CRASE! CRASEEEE!!!) (Lilith: SENTIDO! SENTIIIDO!!!) (Beliel: Sexto sentido...)**

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ Pensou ele. **(Azazel: *Se faz a mesma pergunta*) (Lilith: Pergunte a autora dessa joça, ela que te pôs ai.) (Beliel: Eu já me fiz essa pergunta lá em cima...)**

Virginia arregalou os olhos. **(Beliel: nós de novo outra vez com o Exorcista?)**

-Como? Por que eu não posso? **(Lilith: Porque te falta certo acessório pra fazer isso... Se bem que strap-ons você encontra em qualquer sexyshop do beco diagonal.) (Beliel: Bah... ela sempre quis fazer um bondage mas fora reprimida...)**

-Por que sim, senão você não conseguira dividi-la com seus irmãos. **(Lúcifer: Caralho, é uma maçã. Ou maça, que seja. Vai dividir com seis irmãos UMA maçã? Maça? À merda) (Lilith: Pra você ver como anda a situação dos Weasley, Lúcifer... Detalhe, desde quando o Draco ligaria pra isso?!)**

-Como? **(Lúcifer: COME DE UMA VEZ E PARA DE ME ENCHER O SACO!) (Lilith: NÃO COME e acaba com essa fic.)**

-Você ta meio lerda hoje, não? **(Azazel: ORLY?) (Lilith: Hoje? "Alô-ôu" ela é grifinória.)**

-Como é ignorante? **(Azazel: *catando as vírgulas chutadas pela Gina*)** – resmungou e colocou a maça na boca. **(Azazel: Ui. Essa doeu.) (Lilith: Inteira? Que bocão! Andou treinando, foi?)**

-Não! Weasley!

O barulho na camada vermelha sendo violada ficou explicito no corredor silencioso. **(Lúcifer:... Ok, pai, eu me arrependo. Me leva de volta pro céu. Porque, ou alguém foi deflorado aqui, ou foi a metáfora mais cachaceira que eu já vi na vida. E eu tava lá naquelas do Pão e do Vinho) (Azazel: E foi explícito. Eu disse, sem jantar nem nada.) (Lilith: Ela tinha posto a maça na boca ou em outro lugar?) ****(Beliel: Rompeu-se algo vermelho e ecoou por todo corredor... Ah, mente malvada, acho que ela rompeu outra coisa mesmo) **Sem mais Virginia** (Beliel: Virginia, a virgem...)** caiu para trás desmaiada, mas Draco a segurou a tempo. **(Azazel: Draco "Benga" Malfoy, bruxo, puro-sangue, hiper-dotado.) (Lilith: Então ela realmente pensou que fosse um vibrador, triste.)**

-Burra! – a pegou no colo. **(Lúcifer: Agora que desmaiou, ele se faz de macho. Xingasse quando ela tava acordada. Fresco.) (Azazel: Você manda trolha nela e depois chama ela de burra? GROSSO. Ops.)**

_O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?_ Gritou em pensamento. **(Azazel: De novo, amigo? Pensa antes de fazer, né?)** Para onde eu a levo? **(Lilith: Pro inferno... EPA, pensando bem, pra cá não!)** **Para a hospitalar.** Que mane hospitalar, deixa ela ai. Lembra? Pobre? Veste de segunda mão? Porra, Malfoy, é uma Weasley. **Não escute, leve-a para a ala hospitalar.** Mas eu vou levar a culpa. Afinal ela é uma Weasley. Então deixe-a ai! **Não! Leve-a para seu dormitório.** _O QUE?!_ **Ah, calem a boca, ela precisa de ajuda! ANDA LOGO!** **(Lúcifer: Ah, eis que os sete anões aparecem na história. Que bandinho incoerente, não?) (Azazel: Não, mano Lulu. É a esquizofrenia se manifestando no pobre.) (Lilith: Não, não, são aquele anjinho e aquele diabinho que aparecem nos ombros das pessoas. Particularmente, achei o diabinho bem sensato.)**

**x.x.x.x**

Deitou-a em sua cama. **(Azazel: UI, danado. Ainda não se saciou, né?) (Lilith: E montou em cima.)**

-O que eu vou fazer com você? **(Lúcifer: Tricota uma blusinha, enquanto ela fica ali, deitada, indefesa, carente, ruiva...) (Azazel: Chama o Crabbe e o Goyle e faz um GangBang!) (Lilith: Joga no lago e acaba com a fic!)**

Quer saber o que eu faria com ela? **Eu não quero, então cala a boca.** _Eu preciso acorda-la logo, mas como?_ Por que não mata de vez? Quer dizer, menos um problema. **Meu Merlin! Quanta besteira. Realmente precisamos acordá-la.** Jura? _Mas como? Quer dizer, eu não sei qual foi o feitiço usado._ Se você ao menos começasse a pensar. **Vamos, Draco, pense em algo! O que você escutou daquelas meninas.** Quanta perda de tempo. **(Lúcifer: Quer dizer que os anões são a personalidade distorcida do Draco, que deve ter perdido uns 45 minutos achando argumentos para dialogar consigo mesmo. CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!) (Azazel: Já disse que é a esquizofrenia.)**

-Algo proibido. – exclamou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Mas o que?

Boto fé em erva proibida. **(Lilith: MACONHEIRO!)** **CALA A BOCA. Gente do céu!** _Vocês não estão ajudando._ **(Lúcifer: Os do inferno, em compensação... 8D) **Parei! Mas o que pode ser mais proibido do que ervas p.r.o.i.b.i.d.a.s.? _Ele tem razão._ **Oh, por Merlin! Não é esse tipo de proibido! Aquelas garotas haviam falado de um conto de fadas, como é o nome?** Branca de Neve! _**Como você sabe?**_ Se eu sei vocês sabem. Pergunte-se a si mesmos. **(Azazel: Ô GABRIEL! DESCE AQUI E ME MATA!)** _Isso foi bizarro!_ **(Beliel: Realmente, bizzarro esse pergunte-se a si mesmos consigo!)** **Enfim, Branca de Neve! Provavelmente a menina é branca como neve.** **(Beliel: XDDD Estou me segurando, EU JURO!!!! É de um contraaaste essa menininha!) **

_A Weasley ta bem pálida._ **Sim, e ela come uma maça, então desmaia e acorda como?** **(Azazel: Só quero saber uma coisa: COMO ELA COME UMA MAÇA?)** _Se você sabe, por que não fala?_ Como é burro, sua mãe e contou essa história quando pequeno.** (Lúcifer: Caralho, eu me ofendi. Minha mãe sequer me amamentou e você ainda joga na minha cara a falta de contos infantis?)** **(Lilith: Que decepção Narcisa! Contando história trouxas pro seu filho, espere o Lucius saber disso...)**_Mas eu tenho que fazer isso com ela._ **É.** Agora você vai poder zoa o Weasley dizendo que deu uns pegas na irmãzinha dele. **(Azazel: Duas palavras. CONCORDÂNCIA VERBAL. MULA PURO-SANGUE.) ****(Lilith: E desde quando isso é motivo de orgulho para alguem?)** _É fácil falar. Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?_ **(Lilith: É uma fêmea, o Draco tem nojinho.)** **Não é tão difícil, só encostar os lábios e pronto.** _Só encostar._ Isso é bem proibido. **(Lúcifer: Bem mais proibido é dar uma cagada na boca da moça) ****(Lilith: Bem proibido! Oh, que Draco mais perverso... *se enche e vai procurar o Voldemort.*)**

_**Cala a boca! **_

-Ok, só encostar. – suspirou. Abaixou em direção a menina. – Só encostar. **(Lúcifer: No peito? FON-FON!) (Azazel: DESCE!) **

Com uma mão afastou algumas mechas vermelhas que lhe caiam no rosto. Ela parecia tão angelical, tão doce. **(Lilith: Não foi a autora da fic que disse "dessa vez a princesa não é nada inocente e nada doce"? FAIL 2!)** Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Draco e ele não segurou um suspiro. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão difícil. **(Lúcifer: Imagina, filho. É só abrir a boca, por a língua pra fora, tomar cuidado com os dentes, e lamber debaixo pra cima... Lição errada.) (Azazel: Talvez não. Ele pode usar isso com o Harry mais tarde.) (Beliel: Compra o livro How to Lick, daquela série For Dummies, vai...) **Fechou os olhos lentamente e selou seus lábios nos dela. **(Azazel: OH SATÃ! Eles estão presos para sempre pelos lábios.)** Foi uma união, calma, mas longo. **(Azazel: Noto total falta de todas as concordâncias nessa fic.) ****(Lilith: Longo o que, filha? O comprimento da lingua do Draco? Ah, então foi assim que ele tirou a maça, deve ter chegado na garganta.)** Quando se separou da ruiva a viu abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Eu disse para não comer a maça. – **(Lilith: Eu disse pra não beijar ela, agora a vaca acordou... Esses personagens teimosos.)** falou com a voz rouca. Virginia se arrepiou ligeiramente. **(Azazel: Devia estar morta, estômago de titânio!) **-Não, você disse que não comeria. **(Lúcifer: Além disso, os pinos e espinhos tavam com uma cara muito apetitosa)**

-Mas eu...

-Oh, cala a boca. **(Lúcifer: Concordo) **– puxou pela nunca unindo seus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez com mais vontade. **(Beliel: tomara que nunca mais se soltem...)**

Eh, o natal é a época da união. e talvez o branco não simbolize a paz e o vermelho o amor. **(Beliel: Não era uma guerra isso?)** Talvez aja uma mensagem por trás das cores. **(Beliel: agora ela acordou gente! Palmiiiiiiiinhasssss!)** Talvez seja o destino. Talvez seja ela e ela. **(Lúcifer: Ok, era o Draco ou a Pansy?) (Azazel: O Draco é uma moça mesmo, afinal.) ****(Lilith: Talvez essa fic devesse ser destruida)**O fogo e o frio. O Vermelho e o branco. **(Lúcifer: O sujo ou o mal lavado?) (Azazel: O podre e o estragado.) ****(Lilith: O clichê e a pieguicê.)**


End file.
